


Moments

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, Short, Sweet, Touching, both of them in love, cute iwaoi, iwaizumi realizing he's in love, iwaoi fluff, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: The moment Iwaizumi realized he was in love with Oikawa, he just wanted to stare.





	

It was his small smile in the morning that made Iwaizumi fall in love. His bare skin and warm fingertips that found Iwaizumi in the sheets. His giggle that filled his universe with something entirely more whole than any other sound. Iwaizumi can’t count the number of minutes he’s been in love, but he can tell you the moment he fell. 

“Iwa-chan! Hahaha, Iwa-chan.” The sound is light in their room. 

“Wake up you big oaf!” Oikawa’s hands are warm on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, 

“Mmmm.” Iwaizumi groans and opens his eyes. 

Oikawa leans over him, his hair has fallen over his face but his eyes still glow by the light of his smile. 

“Wake up, Wake up.” 

“Mmmm Why?” Iwaizumi tosses his head to the side. 

“Because.” His smile is sung in his voice, his excitement radiating. 

“Because why?” Iwaizumi teases him, trying to drag out the joy he feels watching Oikawa. 

“Because... Because... I miss you, I’m happy, and... and I want your attention.” Oikawa confessed with a blushed smile. Oikawa lays his head on Iwaizumi’s heart and Iwaizumi wonders if he can hear just how in love he is, how hard it beats for him. 

“How could you have missed me, we slept next to each other all night?” 

“I don’t know Iwa-chan I’m just happy, can’t I be happy?” He sits up again. His skin is naked, painted softly in the crisp light. Iwaizumi peers at him. 

“Ahhhhh.” Iwaizumi sits up and pulls Oikawa onto the bed, flopping down onto the mattress together, laughing.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sings. 

“Hahahahehehe he.” His laughter slows until only their breaths make a sound, and they stare into the smile lifting their eyes. 

“Morning.” Iwaizumi whispers, bumping his nose against Oikawa’s. He tightens his arms around him, trying to pull him closer. He wants to pull him into his heart, hold him there forever. 

“Hehe, morning.” 

“Are you hungry?” Oikawa asks, he tries to pull away and sit up but Iwaizumi stops him. 

“Wait, I’m... I’m not hungry yet.” He pulls Oikawa back down next to him. 

“Oh okay...” 

“Can we just sit here,” Iwaizumi smiles, brushing away the brown bangs that hang in front of Oikawa’s eyes. 

“I just want to look at you.” Oikawa rolls his eyes and shakes his head his smile brightening.  

“Am I honestly that pretty Iwa-chan?” He laces their fingers together laying them together against the pillow. 

“Yes.” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa’s smile falters when Iwaizumi says it, but then it grows, it grows wide and pink and makes Oikawa’s eyes disappear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! don't forget to COMMENT and LEAVE KUDOS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
